a world behind the teleporter
by WolfMoonSky
Summary: When Skywise, Tessa and some others of the tribe are in a new world, a new adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

100 years after ember became chief of the Wild Hunt, the wolfrider find something mysterious. they found it after the war between the family of Grohmul Djun. it was a teleporter. nobody knowes how it works of what it actually was. they onley knew that the humans made this. The wolfriders looked puzzled at the teleporter. Cutter, Chief of the wolfrider was thinking of what he had to do with this teleporter. Then he called the wolfriders togetter.

Wolfriders, this thing what the humans made can be dangerous. We can not use this thing" he said an he looked at them seriously.

But cutter, what should we do now? must we destroy that thing?" Tessa said. Tessa is also one of the wolfriders and she is a little older than cutter. she is nice, lovely, shy and very quiet but, she is also very funny and a little cheeky, especially perceptive. she is a Stargazer, advisor, hunter, warrior, Gatherer and a scout

yes, and we must do it carefully" cutter said.

And how can we destroy that thing?" said sunclaw. Sunclaw became one of the wolriders after cutter's twins, ember and sunstream where born. he was one of the sunfolk and became Tessa's lifemate. he is a warrior, hunter, guard and he had became a few years ago, a healer. Cutter explained how they must destroy it and told what they should do. they all got a task and begin to destoy it.

during during the destruction of the teleporter, where Tessa and skywise talking to each other.

do you think that it is a good idea to scrap this thing?" asked skywise. Tessa thought carefully

well, i don't know. maybe its good that we destroy this thing" Tessa said. Like Cutter said, it can be very dangerous but also....

Also what, Tessa?" asked Skywise again. Also if we knew how it works, it can be useful for us if we suffer from people and what if it is not dangerous? what if it is something what we really need in the future?

when skywise wanted to give an answer, something strange happend to the teleporter.

What happend?" asked nightfall. nobody knew what was going on.

LOOK!!" Moonshade screamed. Moonshade pointed to the teleporter.

how did that happend!?" screamed Strongbow and Treestump.

someone accidentally turned on the teleporter. the whole tribe went to the teleporter.

wow..." that was all skywise could say.

Wauw, it looks beautiful" said leetah, but after she said this, something really bad happend to the teleporter. Everyone was in shock. The teleporter changed into something. it seemed kind of a tornado.

this is bad, very bad!" Clearbrook said in a panic voice.

This is not right, Something is wrong" thought tessa and skywise at the same moment

everyone, we have to get out of here! we are going home, follow me" Cutter said. they all follow cutter, but when they were going to leave, they saw the other tribes. they saw the Sunvolk, Go-backs and the Wild Hunt.

Father!!" screamed ember. Cutter looked back and saw Ember. he ran to her and hugged her. Also Tessa and Sunclaw looked back and they saw their daughter, and they hugged her close.

mother, father, i am glad you are save" said Eamanë. Eamanë is the daughter of Tessa and Sunclaw. she is born as a wolfrider and became on of the Wild hunt. She is the soulsister of ember and also her best friend. She has a dark skin like her fater and green-brown eyes like her mother has. she is advisor, hunter, warrior and guard. she is born outside of Recognition. Tessa and Sunclaw didnt Recognition but, they wanted atleast one child of there own. After they hugged each other, was Cutter going to ask ember something.

Ember, what are you doing here with your tribe?" asked Cutter

we saw something strange in the air. everyone saw it and we wanted to see what it was" said Ember. But father, what is going on here, HIGH ONES WHAT IS THAT THING!!!

We dont know but, we gotta get out of here before" but before Cutter could finish his words, he heard screams from the others. There came light out the teleporter and when de light was gone, the teleporter was suddenly stopped.

is everyone okay?" asked cutter. Before everyone could give an answer, the teleporter goes on and and sucked a few wolfriders.

AAAAHHHHHH!!!" screamed, Skywise, Sunstream, Pike, Ryek and Tessa.

Mother!!" screamed Eamanë. TESSA!!! screamed Sunclaw

Sunstream!!!" screamed Leetah, Cutter and Ember.

Father!! screamed Sust. PIKE screamed krim

Father!! screamed Venka.

FARH!!" mind screamed Cutter. skywise could only send " Tam" to him and he and the others were gone.

Everyone was in a shock. They run to the teleporter and they try to make it open again but, it didn't work. they couldn't believe it. Skywise, Tessa, Sunstream, Pike and Ryek were gone and they dont know how to get them back.

* * *

The next Chapter is about what happend to the other

the other are gone and they don't know of they were alive. Are they Death? Are they hurt? what can cutter and the others do? what is Savah and Timmain doing with the teleporter?

If you wanna know, you have to read the next chapter

* * *

I do not think I'm the best or very powerful but, I thought it would essentially like to write the story with me on it.

Mayby it's stupid that i used my name but, i love elfquest. when i was young, i wanted to be like them so that is the reason why i am in the story.

sorry for my bad spelling, i am from the netherlands and i am trying to make a story in english becaus nobody understand my language and I understand that it is also for you guys a difficult language.

And sorry that I always use the same words but, in the other chapters, it will be change and the other chapters will be more intresting, so i hope you will read the next Chapters and i hope you like it what i made


	2. Chapter 2

Cutter and the others were talking about the situation.

What now? Are they death?" Yun asked, nobody could answer that quation. they didn't know that they are still alive and what happend to them.

I don't think so" cutter said. Everyone looked at cutter.

How do you know that for sure, father? Ember asked

well look behind you" cutter said. everyone looked behind and saw Savah and timmain. they used magic on the teleporter.

I can see the others in the teleporter" Leetah said.

How did they do that?" Eamanë said.

That doesn't matter, all we know now that they are still alive" said Cutter and with that everyone went to the teleporter. They saw the others unconscious  
on the ground. They screamed to wake them up but, they didn't hear them.

How can they not hear us?" Strongbow asked Savah

Because we can only see and hear them but, they can not see and hear us" Savah said. This is a machine that you bring to other sites of the world, it is not sure when the others can come back, it can be weeks, but also years to bring them back home, especially now that the machine is broken

so we have to wait" cutter said. they turned to the telepoter and they saw someone waking up.

* * *

Owwww, my head hurts" Tessa said when she awoke. Then she looked around an saw the others lying on the ground.

what happend? were are we? guys wake up!" Tessa said and trying to wake them up. everyone was awake now.

were are we?" i don't know. I only remember that we found something and.. yeah that is the only thing i remember" said Sunstream. we all agree with him.

so what now? what must we do now?" asked Pike. there is no way to find our home now.

lets get some sleep, it's late, tomorrow we are going to make a plan, how to go home" Skywise said

thats a good idea but, have you any idea were we have a place to sleep?" Tessa asked. skywise had an idea

Ryek, if you want to fly over and tell us what you see" Skywise said. Five minutes later, Ryek came back.

I have found a place were we can go to sleep" Ryek said and they were follow Ryek. ten minutes later they were at the place. it was a shed.

okey, we going to sleep now and we wil wait for the other day" skywise said and everyone were sleeping.

* * *

The next day Skywise and the others were looking for a place for the hunt. Tessa and Pike found some food. when they all were eating, they begin to talk about the situation.

How can we ever go back to home?" said Pike sad.

I dont know Pike but, we have to stay calm and wise and"" Skywise couldn't finish his words. the humans found them.

So and were are you going, demons?" said a human

They try to run away but, the human had caught Tessa and Skywise.

Skywise, Tessa!!" send Pike

Don't worry Pike, you guys have to find a place were you save, Tessa and i will be okey, just run!!" send Skywise back.

* * *

Cutter and the others saw the humans taking Skywise and Tessa away. The others couldn't do anything only see how the humans were taken Tessa and Skywise Away

No, lifemate not you, not again" thought Sunclaw. when the palace took Leetha, the children and skywise away, the humans caught Tessa exactly when the palace was gone. it was unbelievable that she had survived, she supossed to be dead but, she had survived it. he hoped that the humans never caught Tessa again but, his nightmare came true.

Farh, please be okey" thought Cutter. He seemed calm, but he is so scared that the humans are going to hurt Tessa and Skywise.

Is there nothing that they can do?

* * *

Te next Chapter is about Skywise and Tessa.

Tessa and skywise were caught by humans and there is no way to get out of there. The humans knows who Skywise is and Skywise knows them. How can They know him and he knows them? What are they going to do with Tessa and Skywise? What is wrong with Skywise? Who is that mysterious elf? Has Skywise a secret and what happed to tessa when she said somethint against the leader of de humans? how are the others going to save them?

one thing is for Sure. If you wanna know the answers, you have to read the next Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

No, Skywise, Ohh mother, not you again" thought Eamanë. Tessa and Skywise were caught by humans and they can just sit here and watch everything what happend and they can't even help them. ember looked at Eamanë. she knows how her Soulsister is.

ëna" ember said Eamanë's soulname. everything is gonna be fine, you know your mother and skywise. your mother is someone who never get hurt, you know that. Skywise and Tessa are way stronger than the humans.

Firehair" send Eamanë, my mother is maybe strong but, for her and skywise is there no way to escape.

the tribe were looking at Pike and the others wo were also very worried.

* * *

What must we do? We can't go in there, if we do that, they will caught us to" Sunstream said sad.

i know but, there must be a way to get them out of there" Ryek said

How" Pike said, there are here to many humans we can't go anywhere. they al looked at each other. it was tru, they were hiding himself from the humans and there was know way to escape as for Tessa and Skywise

There is nothing we can do now for a few days, i hope they can escape" Ryek said.

we all hopes that Ryek, we al hope that" Pike said with a desperate voice

* * *

Were are we going?" Tessa asked one of the humans. He didn't answered her question and that really annoyed her.

Hello, I said, where are we going!? Tessa screamed at them. The human get angry and hit her. Flames were in Tessa's eyes when he hit her and she tried to hit him back and harder than he did by her but, that didn't work. she can't move. they had tied Tessa and Skywise with rope.

Are you alright, Tessa?" skywise send. I'm okey, thanks. Tessa looked at Skywise. skywise didn't looked back at her. Tessa could see that something was wrong with skywise but, she didn't know what . they could hear the humans talking, they were talking about them. when they were arrived at the building, the humans brought them to their prison.

So little demons, this is were you are going to life here" laughed the guard. The guard looked with a evil smile at skywise. Skywise looked angry back.

Hey, who are you guys and what are you doing here?" someone asked. Tessa and Skywise looked back at the one.

I am Tessa and this is my Friend Skywise, we were caught by the humans" Tessa explained to the mysterious elf.

And who are you and what are you doing here?" Skywise asked.

My name is Riven, a wolfrider" Riven explained.

You are a WHAT!!" screamed Tessa and skywise. I am a wolfrider. A long time ago, my mother was in love with a Go-back, my father , she also Recognition him. when that happend something took my mother in this world and.." Riven couldn't finish his words.

So you mother came from another world and you were born here, right?" Skywise Asked.

Yes, that's true" Riven replied. Skywise and Tessa looked at each other. Skywise looked back at Riven with a serious look on his face.

And your mother, did she ever returned to her home?" Skywise asked. No, she died here 10 years ago and it was here dream to return home with me and my sister, she lived here 200 years. Tessa was shaking.

So, we can't go back again to our world?" tessa said with a shaking voice. Riven now knows that they came from the world were he and his sister belongs.

I don't now but, there is a chance to go back to your world but, that can wait years" Riven said.

How many years" Skywise said trying to stay calm. I don't know but, i lived here my whole live and i also don't know that we can go back to your world.

No, NO THIS CAN'T BE " thought Skywise and Tessa at the same time. then the door goes open.

So little demons, its time" one of the humans replied.

Time, time for what?" Tessa send to riven. They are going to do things with us.

What things? are they going to hurt us?" Tessa asked. that depends on how you behaves.

* * *

Skywise, riven and Tessa were going too see the leader of the humans.

So, what have we got here, little demons? bending for your leader" laughed there leader.

EXCUSE ME!!" Tessa screamed. There leader looked he was going to explode.

Tessa! just do what he says!" Skywise mind screamed. Tessa looked behind her and she saw Riven and Skywise bending for him. Tessa looked at skywise with a look of " what the hell are you doing!" and Skywise looked back with the look " puckernuts! just do it!" but, Tessa was not going to do that

So, your not listening to my orders, young lady?" there leader asked. No i never but, i never going to bending for someone. the leader just smiled at her. If you don't want to do that, then you have a choice, becoming my wife of bending for me". I have to do WHAT!! Tessa screamed in a panic voice. Skywise Thought " disgusting".

EXCUSE ME!! im not going to be your wife and i also not going to bending for you, you get that!!?" Tessa screamed again.

Than i have no choice to punish you, bring her to me" the leader said. Skywise looked very very nervous. Are they going to hurt her?" Skywise thought. he saw the humand holding Tessa's arms and saw another human with a whip.

Ohh noo, they're going to hit her with a whip!" Riven said with a serious voice. Skywise was in panic now.

Are you going to hit me with a whip?" Tessa said with a desperate voice.

Not me my dear, my people" There leader said with a evil smile.

No, not again" thought Tessa and looked down.

* * *

Cutter and the others were shocked to know what the humans are going do to Tessa.

what are they going to do to her!" said Aroree

ohh, Aroree they're going to hit her with a whipe" Leetah said. The others looked very worried.

no, lifemate, this can't be happening, not again" thought Sunclaw.

Mother, how can this happen to you again?" thought eamanë.

* * *

the next Chapter

Tessa is going to be hurt very bad. Are they going to go that far, that she will die? The leader want a serious talk with Skywise, do we finaly know how it can ber that they know each other? Are Tessa, Riven and the others going to know that Skywise and the leader know each ohter? what happend to skywise? what is wrong with him?

If you wanna know that, you have to read the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

" Ohhh, Skywise...Tessa..NOOO!! Sunstream schreams. Pike and Ryek looked at him.

" Sunstream, what's wrong?" Ryek said. Sunstream had tears in his eyes. They were shocked to see him that way.

" The humans.... they're hurting..." Sunstream said. Pike and Ryek looked more shocked.

" Who are they hurting Sunstream?" Pike said with a panic voice. Sunstream looked right in the eyes of Pike. Tears were running down his face.

" Tessa.....and she didn't.." Sunstream tried to say it but, he couldnt. They looked at each other. They didn't understand a word of what he said but, they knew that They were hurting Tessa. They looked at Sunstream who was in pain.

" What can we do? we have to do something!!" Pike said.

" I don't know, i think we must make a plan" Ryek said

* * *

" We have to stop them!!!" Skywise send to Riven. He was in panic know.

" I know but, what can we do?" Riven asked. Skywise looked at the humans, then he looked at Tessa. Tears were in his eyes as he looked at her. He saw that a human went to her with a whipe and begins to slap her. When he heard the slap, he looked down so he couldn't see her in pain. He could hear the slap over and over again. SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP. Then the humans took a break. Skywise start to look at Tessa. He was shocked. She was bleeding. Then the leader of the humans grabt her.

" So lady, do you have enough?" He said. She smirked. Skywise and Riven looked at her, knowing that it is not over yet

" Human, you want to hurt me right? If you want to hurt me, then you have to find another thing because i'm fine. I'm not hurt or anything, i'm just fine" Tessa said, smirking. The leader looked angry at her. Riven was shocked. Skywise was shocked and angry at the same time.

" HIGH ONES, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!" Skywise mind screamed. Tessa looked at to angry skywise.

" Nothing, just let me finish this, allright!!" Tessa said angry. Skywise was so angry now. He was never ne so angry in hiss life.

" No, i won't let you!! do you even know that they are doing?!? perhaps he will kill you!!" Skywise send. Tessa smirked.

" No, he won't. Don't worry skywise, i will be fine" Tessa send. Skywise still looked angry but, became sad.

* * *

" PUCKERNUTS, what is she doing? Ember said, hugging her soulsister close to her. Everyone has tears in there eyes. Cutter was holding Leetah who was crying.

" Is there nothing we can do Tam? Nothing?" Leetah send. Cutter looked sad.

" I don't know, i don't know what we can do. I feel so hopeless" Cutter sends back, hugging her closer. He then looked at Clearbrook who was hugging Sunclaw.

" Sunclaw, everything is going to be allright. You have to believe me" Clearbrook said hugging him closer. Sunclaw let a tear fall.

" I just hope that your right" Sunclaw said. Cutter thought about what Tessa was doing. Suddendly he thought about Skywise.

" Farh, just hold on, just hold on" Cutter thought.

* * *

" You still don't want to do what i say!!?!" The leader said. Tessa just looked at him and nodded. He gived her a evil smile.

" You there!! give me the whipe!!" He yelled. Skywise looked shocked

" Tessa!! Just do what he says!!" Skywise send. Tessa looked at him.

" No, i can't Skywise and it is already to late" Tessa said. Skywise had tears in his eyes and he looked at there leader. He begin to slap her. Tessa begins to scream. Skywise couln't hold it any loger. Tears were steaming over his face**."Adem!! Stop please!!"** Skywise send to the leader. The leader was shocked when he heard a voice saying his name. Tessa looked at him. she was bleeding fasten she was reall hurt. she wondered herself, for which he stopped. She looked a Skywise and Riven who were crying. She was so shocked to see them like that, she let a few tears fall down her face. Skywise looked at him. Tears were still streaming down his face. Adem looked at him and he realized who it was. He let many tears fall.

" Sir, are you allright?" One of the humand asked there leader. The leader **(Adem)** looked away while tears were still falling down.

" Bring them to there cel!!!! He yelled and ran away. skywise looked at him.

" Adem!!" He send but, he was allready gone. Tears were still streaming down his face. The humans were bringing Tessa, Skywise and Riven to there cel. They were in the cel and Skywise ran to Tessa andwas holding her. She was still bleeding.

" Guys, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry" Tessa said, crying. Skywise was crying to and was holding her close to her.

" I'ts ok Tessa, it's ok" He said, holding her closer. Riven looked at them and he gave them a sad smile. He wwalked to them.

" I'm glad that you are alive" Riven said, blushing. Tessa looked at him and smiled

" I'm too, thanks Riven. Don't worry guys, i'm going to listen to you from now" Tessa Said. Riven and Skywise smiled.

" Yeah, you better do!!" Skywise said and they laughed. Then suddendly came Riven to thought about the leader.

" I still don't understand" Riven said in a serious voice.

" What don't you understand" Skywise asked and looked at Riven.

" Why the leader suddendly stopped and then...cried" Riven said. Skywise looked down, sad. Tessa looked at him.

_" I know that you are the one who made him cry Skywise, i know that you know him and i'm gonna find out this whole situation between you and him"_ Tessa thought.

* * *

**So i'm done with this chapter. **

**High ones! I hurt myself in this fic. I'm grazy XD but i'm going to be ok so**

**What will happen in the next chapter?**

**mmm i don't know, you will see that. Don't worry, the next chapter will be awsome. Better then the other chapters and i'm gonna tell you this.... I'm gonna change my name in this fic!! but not in the next chapter. **

**well i hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Bye for now XD**


End file.
